


Make You Mine This Season

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/F, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Abby wakes up with Harper on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Make You Mine This Season

On Christmas morning Abby rolls over to find Harper already sitting up in bed, looking out the window. The bed they had shared. After the fiasco that had been the Christmas party, Abby's things had been moved with great ceremony into Harper's room, which Abby had appreciated but it had also been a little embarrassing. And then Jane had wanted to know the whole story of when they met and how they fell in love and Harper had persuaded her to wait till morning, but only with the promise that they'd share it over breakfast.

Now though Abby doesn't care. The bed is warm from their shared body heat and there's fresh snow falling outside and the house is still peacefully silent. It's still early. Soon enough it will be bustling, filled with the sounds of celebration and family, but right now Christmas morning is all theirs. She could get used to this.

Abby stretches a little and sits up. "Morning." 

"Morning." Harper smiles and then it fades. She clasps her knee, just looking at Abby. "I should never have put you through all of that." 

"What?" Abby sits up further. "Come on, we talked about this." They had, quietly in bed until they were both too sleepy and exhausted to talk anymore. It's not as though the last few days are fine now, but the sting has faded. She knows they're going to be okay now,

"I know, but. I never should have asked you to come before I'd told my parents and I shouldn't have ignored you like I did. It's just..." She bites her lip, looking down at her clasped hands. "I'm so sorry, Abby."

"Hey, hey." Abby reaches out and takes her hands, making Harper look up at her. "It's okay. Really."

"It was a shitty five days and it was shitty of me to do it." Harper says softly.

"Well," Abby runs a hand through her hair. "I can't argue with that." They both smile though Harper's smile is more of a grimace.

"I know it's rough to be back here now." Abby says.

"It's so weird." Harper leans back against the headboard and Abby leans next to her, resting her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Weird and normal at the same time because I grew up here and I know this house and I know what time it is by when Mom starts the coffee and when it's time for summer vacation by the way she organizes the hall closet but when I'm back here now...I've never been allowed to just be me here, you know? Not all of me."

"I know." Abby says, though she's not had the same exact experience. She can imagine it though, and now she can truly imagine how awful that would be. She takes one Harper's hands in her and squeezes it. 

"It's just..."Harper bites her lip again. "I didn't really think how it would be with you here, and I should have taken that into account. I was just thinking it's Christmas, it's my favorite holiday in the entire year and I wanted to share it with you. I didn't want you to be alone and I wanted my family to get to know you. I wanted them to know my girlfriend. You deserve the world and I'm sorry I couldn’t give you that." 

"Harper." Abby says softly. 

Harper takes both of her hands and holds them in hers, looking into Abby's eyes. "You're the best thing in my life, you know that? And they should have wanted to get to know you....but I should have given them that chance."

Abby squeezes her hand again. "Yeah, you should have." She says softly. "But they know now, okay? And it's Christmas morning and we're together." She looks up into Harper's face. "I'm not sorry I came home with you, Harper." It's the truth and she needs Harper to know that. 

Harper's face melts with relief. Wrapping her arms around Abby she buries her face in Abby's hair. "I'm so glad to hear that." She whispers. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know." Abby strokes her back gently until Harper straightens up.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Abby kisses her. 

"Merry Christmas." Harper says softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Abby smiles. "Now...what are the odds that we can make some coffee?"

"Pretty good." Harper tells her. She looks at the clock on the bedside table. "Say ten minutes."

"I can wait ten minutes." Abby says graciously. She thinks about the ring in her bag and hesitates...but it's Christmas morning and this was what she wanted. "Wait a sec."

She goes over to her bag and takes it out. Slowly she turns around, holding her hands behind her back. "So I had a whole plan to do this on Christmas morning."

Harper sits up in bed, looking at her. "Do what?"

"And I had a whole plan." Abby moves closer to the bed. "But now that doesn't seem so important." 

"Abby...."

Abby sits down next to her on the bed and holds out the ring box. "Harper, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." Harper stares down at the box. At first she doesn't even open it. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Hence the box." Abby says.

Slowly Harper takes it from her and opens it. Her lips part slightly at the sight of the ring. 

"Are you...crying?" Abby asks. "Is this okay?"

"Abby." Harper flings her arms around her. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you." She kisses Abby fiercely. "I love you."

"Good." Abby breathes a sigh of relief. "I mean, I love you too, but you know."

Harper holds out her hand and Abby takes the ring from the box and slips it on her finger. And then she brings Harper's hand up to her lips and kisses. "Now you're mine forever."

"I like the sound of that." Harper murmurs. 

Abby clasps her face and kisses her, and in the end, it's a little longer than ten minutes before they get their coffee.


End file.
